Bob Belcher
Robert "Bob" Belcher is a third-generation restaurateur, and the main protagonist of the Fox animated series, Bob's Burgers. Bob runs Bob's Burgers with the help of his wife, Linda, and their three kids, Tina, Gene, and Louise. While poor with business management and cursed with an unlucky streak, his skills at burger cooking has been shown to be excellent, to the point where he has been referred to as a "beef artist". He is voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. Personality In "Human Flesh", he calls his kids terrible workers: "You all are terrible! I'd fire all of you if I could!" He himself is terrible at remembering dates, as shown in several flashbacks in Human Flesh. In "Sacred Cow", Bob gets very attached to a cow named Moo-Lissa; when the documentary filmmaker who is protesting Bob's restaurant with his piece "Dial 'M' for Mooder" leaves her tied up outside the restaurant, Bob brings her into their home during a nighttime rainstorm. He is usually very calm, but can be loud if he needs to. Family Relationships Bob doesn't have the best relationship with his family. His children have very little respect for him and usually ignore everything he says. His wife, Linda, on the other hand is very supportive of Bob, helping him get through tough times when he needs it the most. In most episodes it shows that Bob doesn't have a good relationship with his family, but in Carpe Museum, him and Louise share a special moment at the museum/ Louise loves to start rumors about her family and her dad's business, often getting him into trouble. In "Human Flesh", she brings one of her dad's burgers into school for Show and Tell, and states that it comes from human flesh.This rumor spreads through town and reaches the health inspector, who temporarily shuts them down while investigating. Gene tends to annoy Bob with his sound effects from his megaphone, keyboard, or any other technological device. He strongly dislikes his mother-in-law, Gloria, primarily her voice and the noises she makes. Louise can do a good impression of the noises Gloria makes. In "Crawl Space", he hides in a wall for 3 days to avoid her. Bob isn't very fond of Linda's sister, Gayle, either. He mentions how he dislikes many of her choices, such as hanging up animal anus paintings in the restaurant. In "Dr. Yap", Bob hallucinates from the medicine and accidentally kisses Gayle, mistaking her for his wife, Linda. As a result, Gayle falls for Bob as he tries to clear the accident. Trivia *Bob and Linda's wedding anniversary is September 3rd, which is the same day Loren Bouchard and his wife got married. *In an alternate reality, Bob is depicted as the alter-ego of super-spy Sterling Archer, a character from another animated television series who is also voiced by H. Jon Benjamin. In this alternate reality, Archer is suffering from retrograde amnesia. He believes his name is Bob and becomes married to Linda (Bobs' wife on Bobs Burgers) and stepfather to Tina, Gene and Louise (Bobs' children on Bobs Burgers). This is canon only to the Archer universe and does not reflect the relationships in the Bob's Burgers series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males